The Wedding of Ryu and Chun-Li
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's the biggest event in Ryu's life-he's getting married to Chun-Li! And he's put the wedding planning into Ken's hands...that's a good idea, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was only 2 weeks ago when Ryu Hoshi, the world's best Street Fighter, knelt in front of Chun-Li Xiang, a woman whom he had come to admire. And that admiration soon became love. And from that love, Ryu wanted to pledge to Chun-Li that she would be the only woman he would ever love. And she agreed. And now, with our couple engaged, they have travelled to San Francisco to share this news with Ryu's oldest friend, Ken Masters…and here is where our story begins…_

In the living room of Ken's home, he and Eliza were standing in surprise at the announcement made by Ryu and Chun-Li. Ken- in disbelief- asked, "You? Ryu? The guy who couldn't stay in one place for more than 2 weeks? Getting married? Eliza, check my temperature-I must be sick."

Ryu chuckled, and said, "It's true, Ken. After all, a man cannot wander the Earth forever…and after the time I have spent with Chun-Li, I believe I have found the perfect person to settle down with." Eliza said, "So, Chun-Li…how did this strike you?" Chun-Li replied, "Well…I was surprised. Surprised and shocked…when Ryu proposed to me. But after everything we've been through-like me helping him overcome the Satsui no Hado, and him helping me with Shadaloo-we grew closer to each other. And two weeks ago, we went out for dinner and dancing, and when we got home, he got down on one knee and proposed. And I said yes."

Ken said, "Well, this is great! So…have you considered the wedding?" Ryu looked at Chun-Li, and said, "Well…we were thinking of a couple of small ceremonies-one in Japan and one in China-with a priest offering us blessings." Ken shook his head, and said, "What? That's it? A wedding between the world's greatest martial artist and the strongest woman in the world needs something extravagant!" Chun-Li, concerned about what Ken was planning, said, "Well, it's a nice gesture, but you don't need to do this for us."

Ken said, "Nonsense! It's your wedding…and it's a once in a lifetime event! Well, if you're lucky, that is…" Eliza said, "Indeed…our wedding was magnificent! And you two deserve no less!" Ryu said, "Well, since you mentioned that…I guess we could use the advice of someone who's been married."

Ken said, "Yeah, bud! That's the spirit!" Ryu and Chun-Li looked at ach other then turned to Ken as he began the planning. Ken said, "The first thing we'll need to do is pick the venue. And I believe I know the perfect place." Ryu said, "Where would that be?" Ken replied, "The Golden Gate Park-it has an large outdoor pavilion-with enough seating for 200 guests!" Chun-Li said, "Goodness-200 people? Is our wedding going to be that big?"

Ken said, "Nah…I want it to be bigger than that!" Ryu said, "Well, Ken…it might be a good idea to not have it that high…just in case." Ken said, "Well, we'll come to that later. If you guys don't mind, I'll be the best man, and Eliza-who's known Ryu nearly as long as I have-can be the maid of honor."

Ryu said, "OK…what else will we need?" Ken said, "Well, you'll need to select groomsmen and bridesmaids…maybe 6 each?" Chun-Li said, "6? That might be a bit much…I don't think Ryu and I have 6 friends between us." Ken said, "Oh, Chun, Chun…leave that to me. I'm sure that in your travels around the world, you've made some friends. I think many of these men and women would love to share in this special moment."

Eliza then said, "Oh, Chun…and we have to pick you out the perfect wedding gown! Something that will make this unforgettable!" Chun-Li said, "OK, I guess…" Ken then said, "Yeah! And we have to pick out a snazzy tuxedo for you, Ryu! And we'll need some snazzy tuxes for our groomsmen as well." Ryu said, "Wow…it sounds like you have everything planned out for us." Ken said, "Ryu, buddy…putting your wedding in my hands is the best thing you could have done." Ryu replied, "I hope you are right."

That night…Ryu and Chun-Li were preparing for bed. Chun-Li said, "Wow…Ken looks to go all-out for our wedding." Ryu replied, "I know. All I wanted was something simple. And Ken is planning something huge. I'm not really opposed to it…" Chun-Li said, "I just wish he'd let us give our input. I mean, we're the ones getting married!"

Ryu said, "I know that, as well. Maybe…we're just stressing ourselves out about this. We're still getting married in six months-regardless of Ken's plans. It's still about me and you. And it's still about how much I love you, my spring beauty." Chun-Li kissed Ryu, and said, "And I love you, my mighty dragon."

Well…it looks like Ken has a grand plan for Ryu and Chun-Li's wedding…but is this what our bride and groom to be really want?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's the second chapter of the Wedding story of Ryu and Chun-Li! Yay! As usual, you all know the drill-I don't own these characters-Capcom does. And so...on to our story!

Chapter 2:

_After announcing their engagement to Ken, Ryu and Chun-Li have put their wedding into his hands. With the wedding a mere six months away, Ken puts his plan into action…_

During the planning phase, Ken had insisted that Ryu and Chun-Li spend the time waiting there. The idea was that Ken would be able to gauge their responses to his input about their wedding. Two days after their arrival Ken took them both to the Golden Gate Pavilion. They walked through the area and Ryu said, "Wow…this is a big…place." Ken said, "I know it! And it's also perfect. You see, the priest will stand there, and you'll be standing on either side. I'll be standing next to you, Ryu, and Eliza will be standing next to Chun-Li. The groomsmen will be standing in a line over here, and the bridesmaids will be standing over there. I wonder if we can use the fountains, too…"

Ryu said, "Why would we need the fountains?" Ken replied, "For ambiance, buddy! We want to set the right scene for your big day!" Chun-Li asked, "I have a question-what if it rains on our special day?" Ken said, "OK…I haven't considered that…but the managers will probably set us up a large tent in case the weather doesn't cooperate." Ryu looked at Chun-Li, and he said, "Well…it sounds like everything for this part is taken care of." Ken said, "Yeah. Now the next matter is determining the number of guests, your wedding party, the tuxes and gowns…trust me, it's gonna be great!"

So, over the next few weeks, Ryu and Chun-Li continued to allow Ken to set up their wedding…at the two-month mark (with four to go), Ken had Ryu and Chun-Li sit and discuss the other members of their wedding party. Ken said, "OK, then…I think the wedding needs 6 groomsmen and 6 bridesmaids-a perfect dozen!" Chun-Li had whispered something to Ryu, and Ryu then said, "Ken…I don't think Chun-Li and I have enough friends to make 6 combined bridesmaids and groomsmen."

Ken said, "OK…well, let's come up with some candidates. Ryu-you must know someone who will be a great groomsman." Ryu thought, and replied, "I do. I met him during a stayover in Metro City-Guy Hinota." Ken said, "Hey…I think I know him. Good first choice. So, Chun-Li… how about picking a bridesmaid?"

Chun-Li said, "OK, then. I know Cammy wouldn't want to miss this. In fact, she helped us meet when Ryu came to see me in China." Ken scribbled the name down, and said, "OK, then. Some more names, then! Let's get this wedding party organized!" Both Ryu and Chun-Li offered names-like Ryu's protégé in Japan, Sakura…and Chun-Li's actor-buddy, Fei-Long. After several more minutes, Ken said, "OK, then…for our groomsmen we have: Fei-Long, Guy, and my brother-in-law, Colonel Guile,. For the bridesmaids, we have: Cammy, Sakura, and Rose. Far less than the 12…but I think it'll do."

Soon, our couple was at the three-month mark…and Ken said, "OK, Ryu. We need to return to the Golden Gate Pavilion to confirm our reservation for the wedding." Ryu said, "Alright, Ken." Ken then said, "We'll also need to get fitted for the tuxedos, as well." As Ken and Ryu did this, Eliza took Chun-Li into the city to peruse wedding gowns. They entered one shop, and Chun-Li said, "I don't know if this is for me…" Eliza said, "Of course it is! It's every girl's dream to have that fairy tale wedding dress for her wedding! But all we're doing is getting your measurements. The perfect dress needs the best materials-and it can take nearly 2 months to craft the dress." Chun-Li then went behind a shade, where an attendant took her measurements. The head seamstress then gave Eliza and Chun-Li a large book that contained several wedding dress designs. Chun-Li asked, "What is this?"

Eliza said, "Oh, they want us to select a dress. But it's usually a good idea to take the books and look over the dresses." They left that store, and travelled to another store. Chun-LI asked, "Why are we stopping here?" Eliza said, "Well, it's always a good idea to have a back-up dress in case your first option doesn't work. Why, for my wedding, I got fitted for four dresses. Oh, and we have to think about the gowns for the bridesmaids. We'll need to send them the address of the dress shop, and let them know the deadline for getting fitted and getting the dress ordered."

It was now two months to go…and everything was coming together…The invitations had been sent out, the members of the wedding party had come and been fitted for their tuxes or gowns, and the venue had been reserved for the big day. So as they sat in the living room of the Masters' Estate, Ken said, "OK, then…the next detail is for the reception." Ryu said, "Reception?" Ken replied, "Yeah! It's a little party where we all celebrate you two getting hitched! There's food, dancing, and the wedding traditions!" Chun-Li said, "Traditions? Like what?" Eliza replied, "Well, the bride throws the bouquet, and all the single ladies try to grab it. The tradition being that the woman who grabs the bouquet is the next to be married!"

Ken said, "Yeah…and there's the sharing of the wedding cake, too. I know it's a lot happening, but don't worry-we'll help you along each step." Ryu said, "OK, Ken. We've gone this far with you. I guess we can go a little more." Ken said, "See, buddy-I wouldn't lead you wrong!"

Over the last few weeks, the invitations began coming in. Ken and Eliza sorted the invitations, and the guest list grew. First, it was about twenty guests. A few days later, it was up to 50. With two weeks to go-which was the deadline for invitations, Ken announced, "Well, we have a total of 150 guests who will share in this celebration!" Ryu said, "Wow, Ken. This certainly sounds better than the ceremony we were planning…" Ken replied, "Well, this is a special occasion, and it needs a special ceremony!"

That night, though, Ryu was sitting in bed. He got up, put his belongings in his duffel bag, and quietly exited the house. He saw one of the late night cabs, and flagged it down. The driver said, "Where to, buddy?" Ryu said, "Take me to the airport, please." The driver said, "No problem." After a 20 minute drive, Ryu paid his fare, and went inside the airport. He went to one of the terminals, and tapped a few keys. He saw that then next flight out- to Honolulu, was leaving at 7:00 am. _By the time they realize I'm gone, I'll be home. I'm sorry…but this is just too much for me…_

The following morning, everyone awoke and had breakfast. Ken said, "Hey, where's Ryu? It's not like him to miss breakfast…or sleep in, for that matter." Foster, the butler, came into the kitchen, and said "Sir…there's a situation you need to attend to. It involves our guests." Ken said, "What do you mean, Foster?" Foster replied, "Well, sir…it appears that Mr. Hoshi has left. His duffle bag is gone." Ken got up, and went to Ryu's room. He saw that Chun-Li was there…but Ryu wasn't. Chun-Li had been crying, but she had composed herself. Ken said, "Ryu left? Why would he do that? I thought he wanted this."

Chun-Li said, "Ken…I think I know where Ryu is. I'll go bring him back." Ken said, "Please, Chun-Li. Go find my buddy!" She grabbed a small carry-on bag, and headed for the airport. Nearly three hours later, she was airborne, headed after Ryu.

Several hours later…Chun-Li landed in Tokyo. She remembered how to reach the small dojo where Ryu trained. _The place where I'm always safe…If I was Ryu, this would be the first place I'd go, too_…She soon arrived at the dojo, and knocked on the door. The door slid open, and Chun-Li came face-to-face with her future husband. Ryu said, "I guess you want an explanation." Chun-Li shrugged her shoulders, and said, "That might be nice."

Ryu invited her in, and Ryu said, "Ken's my best friend…and I didn't want to disappoint him. So every suggestion he made, I went along with. Even though it's _our_wedding…All I wanted was something simple." Chun-Li said, "Well, I'm glad you still want to marry me. But all of this ceremony…it's a bit much for a 'simple country boy'." Ryu said, "So…you gonna tell Ken where I am?" Chun-Li laughed, and said, "No…I think I'm going to let him hang in the wind for a few days…after all, this should be about us…not the traditions."

Oh ho ho ho…we've got a runaway groom! Will Chun-Li and Ryu get back in time to prevent Ken's wedding plan from turning into a catastrophe? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Ken has put together an extravagant wedding for Ryu and Chun-Li…but this has proven too much for Ryu, and he has left the Masters estate. Chun-Li has joined him…but with a few days left until the wedding…will our couple have their storybook wedding?_

It was morning, and Ryu awoke in the old dojo of his Sensei, Gouken. He left his fiancé, Chun-Li, sleeping inside, and walked out to the pond behind the dojo. He had been outside only a few moments, when Chun-Li came up behind him. She entwined her arm in his, and said, "Good Morning." He replied, "Good morning." They were silent for a few minutes, and Ryu spoke. He said, "Chun-Li…I must go back. Even though this isn't what we truly wanted, we agreed to let Ken do our wedding, and I would be a horrible friend if I didn't return."

Chun-Li said, "I know. I wished he let us provide more input into the wedding." Ryu said, "Well, we'll have a little chat with Ken when we get back. Speaking of which…we'd better get our things ready." Chun-Li said, "OK, Ryu." A couple of hours later, and Ryu and Chun-Li had gotten their things together and headed for the airport.

Soon they were in the air, headed back to San Francisco. After a short layover in Honolulu, they were in the air again. It was about 7:30 when they touched down. Ryu and Chun-Li then took a cab and soon arrived at the Masters Estate. Ryu walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell. The door opened, and Foster, the butler, answered the door. He looked and saw Ryu and Chun-Li, and said, "Oh, my goodness. Mr. Hoshi…you're back. The master was worried. Oh, I'm sorry. Please come inside."

Foster led Ryu and Chun-Li to the living room, where Ken and Eliza were going over the wedding plans. Foster said, "Sir…it's Mr. Hoshi and his companion." Ken looked up, and saw Ryu and Chun-Li. Ken's face lit up, and he said, "Ryu! Holy crap! I was worried about you!" Ryu said, "I'm sorry for running away, Ken. But I need to say something."

Ken said, "What it is?" Ryu took a deep breath, and said, "I understand this wedding is important. But I feel that you have forgotten something very important." Ken said, "What do you mean? We've got everything planned perfectly-the venue, the wedding party, the reception…" Ryu said, "No, Ken. The thing you've forgotten is that this wedding is for me and Chun-Li. And during this whole planning, you've not asked me once for my opinion on anything. You've chosen the venue…you tried to set the number of bridesmaids and groomsmen…everything about this wedding is what you've wanted…and you never thought to ask what Chun-Li and I wanted."

Ken said, "Ryu…I just wanted…to make the experience special. I guess I went overboard. A wedding isn't something that happens everyday. It's an important milestone in your life. I just wanted it to be something you would always remember." Ryu said, "If the wedding was me, Chun, and you and Eliza as our witnesses, it wouldn't be any less important that the opulence you've obtained for us." Ken said, "Thanks for being so forgiving, Ryu." Ryu said, "Thank you for going out of you way for me."

Eliza said, "Well, if you two boys are through bonding…is this shindig still on or not?" Chun-Li replied, "Oh, you know it's on. We both didn't fly halfway around the world just to tell you to take your wedding and stuff it!" Eliza cheered, and said, "OK, then! Tomorrow, we're going to get your dress!" Ken said, "Yeah, that's right! Ryu's gotta get his tux, as well."

The next day, Eliza and Chun-Li went to the bridal dress shop. They went inside, and the manager said, "Ms. Masters! How nice to see you!" He kissed her cheek, and said, "I have the dress-made to the exact specifications for our bride. Where is she?" Eliza grabbed Chun-Li, and the manager said, "OK, ma'am. Go ahead and try it on, and you'll see that no one makes better bridal fashion then AHHHHNNDREEEE!"

Chun-Li took the dress, and went into the changing room. When she came out, she was wearing a white qipao. Along the waist, there was an obi that was embroidered with golden dragons. There was a diamond cutout just above her breasts, and the part of the dress near her legs was also lined with golden fabric. Eliza said, "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Chun-Li said, "I love it! This will definitely make my wedding special!" Eliza paid for the dress, and both women left the shop.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken had arrived at the suits shop to pick up Ryu's tuxedo. They both walked into the shop, and the manager came up to them. He said, "Good day, Mr. Masters." Ken replied, "Hello. We're here to pick up my friend's tuxedo." The manager replied, "Of course. This way." The manager gave Ryu a suit, and directed him to the changing rooms. Ryu went inside, and put on his tuxedo.

He came out, and even Ken had to admit that Ryu was a different man. He wore a blazer and pants that both were dark blue. He also had a tailor-made inner shirt, and a light blue vest that contrasted against the dark blue of the suit. Ken said, "Nice choice. All of the guys in the wedding party are wearing this. You do have good style, Ryu." Ryu replied, "Thank you. I am glad you like it."

The days sped by…until it was the night before the wedding. Ryu, Chun-Li, and the rest of the party participated in the rehearsal, then they had a dinner. After the rehearsal, Eliza, Rose, Sakura, and Cammy came up and escorted Chun-Li away. Eliza said, "Ryu-this is another tradition. The groom isn't to see the bride until the wedding! Let's go ladies!" The car with the women sped off, and Ken said, "So…there's one last tradition that all single men do before their wedding. The Bachelor party!" Guy, who like Ryu, was single, said, "Hmm…I find it hard to believe that two married men would want to cavort with half-dressed women." Fei-Long said, "You should loosen up, Guy. It's Ryu's last night of single-man freedom."

Ken said, "Well…we're all fighters, too…right? So I know of something we can do to for Ryu's Bachelor night!" And moments later…Ryu was dodging several of Fei-Long's Rekka Ken attacks. He threw a roundhouse kick at Fei-Long, who ducked the attack and rolled behind Ryu. As they fought, Guile said to Ken, "Well, you know what he likes…and if half-dressed women won't do…" "…a good fight definitely will!" Ken finished.

Meanwhile, the women (even Sakura, who's 19) headed to the penthouse Eliza reserved. Once the women got in, they all sat down and began talking. Cammy said, "I'll bet those blokes got some tart in a skimpy bikini for their party." They all laughed, and Chun-Li said, "I don't think you know Ryu. He'd rather fight than watch some girls dancing." Rose said, "It is truly a blessing that you have found someone in your life."

Sakura pouted, and said, "Yeah. I still don't have a boyfriend. You'd think a cute girl like me would have plenty of admirers…but I mention that I like street fighting, and they all get scared. They're like, 'Oh, Sakura, don't beat me up.'" Cammy sipped her drink, and said, "Well, you shouldn't rush it, love. You will probably find that right guy."

Eliza spoke up, and said, "Speaking of guys…Rose…I noticed that Guy was checking you out! Is something going on between you two?" Rose sipped her drink, and replied, "Ms. Masters…I believe that what you were observing was nothing of importance. Guy and I have a very close…friendship, born form when he rescued me from Bison."

Chun-Li said, "Well…it looked like more than a 'close' friendship. I mean, Guy's always so serious, and when he was around you, he seems like…normal. In fact, I think he even cracked a smile when you guys were talking. Maybe, like me, you've found your 'Ryu'." Rose simply laughed, and said, "That is not possible…I would have foreseen this…" Chun-Li said, "Rose, you can't foresee love! I never thought I would be in love with Ryu…much less marry him!"

Eliza then said, "OK, ladies! Let's wrap this party up! I'd like to get back home before my husband and his fight-happy buddies destroy the house, and our bride-to-be needs her beauty sleep…well, maybe not…" Chun-Li giggled, and said, "I understand. Good night, ladies!" The other women left, and Chun-Li took a long soak. She then got into bed, and as she fell asleep, she began to dream about her life with Ryu…

And that brings this chapter to an end! Next time, Here Comes the Bride!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's the big day! It's finally here! Really...do you need any more cliches?

I don't own Street Fighter, because if I did, this would have happened already! Enough rambling, on to the story!

Chapter 4:

_After all of the planning…and retrieving a runaway groom…the big day is upon us…it's the wedding of Ryu and Chun-Li!_

_San Francisco Towers, Penthouse_

Chun-Li awoke at about 8 am. She went to the window and opened the curtains. The sun had risen over the horizon, bathing the earth with its gentle warmth. She looked at the heavens, as if to say, _Daddy…I know you and Mom are looking down on with…and I know that you would both believe that Ryu will be an excellent husband…please continue to bless me…  
_  
There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice-"Chun, sweetie…are you up?" Chun-Li answered, "Yes, Eliza." Chun-Li then opened the door, where Eliza-who was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, said, "Come on, sweetie. The other girls are going to have breakfast." Chun-Li said, "OK. Let me change first." A few minutes later, Chun-Li and Eliza had joined Rose, Cammy, and Sakura in the hotel's buffet area for breakfast. As they ate, Eliza said, "OK, the wedding is set to start at 1:30. So, we need to be dressed and ready to leave by no later than 1:00. I'm having one of San Fran's top hairdresser and his team here at 10:30 to get our hair done perfectly. So, Chun-Li…how do you want your hair?"

Sakura said, "I don't know what's wrong with her odango…it's how I recognize her. It's probably how everyone recognizes her." Chun-Li said, "I know. But I do think this occasion requires something a little more." Cammy added, "I agree, love. Maybe you could do pigtails?" Chun-Li said, "Pigtails look good on you…me, I don't know…" Eliza said, "Well, you'll have plenty of time to think about your hairstyle. I have also taken the liberty of getting our dresses ready for the wedding, as well."

_Masters Estate_

While this was happening, the men were preparing themselves as well. Ken was enjoying a cup of coffee, while Foster was cleaning the kitchen. Ryu walked into the living room, and Ken announced, "Hey, hey! The man of the hour is here!" Guy said, "My friend, how are you feeling?" Ryu said, "I don't know. I'm happy, yet…it isn't fear, but…there's something in my stomach."

Ken chuckled, and said, "Hey, Will! Ryu's got the wedding-day jitters!" Guile laughed, and said, "Don't be nervous, Ryu. I was the same before my wedding. Heck, Ken lost his lunch before his wedding. Just be calm. You can do that, right?" Ryu nodded, and said, "I'm going to meditate. Maybe that will help calm my mind." Ryu then headed outside.

Ken said, "OK,while our groom composes himself, let's go over what's happening. The wedding starts at 1:30. We need to be at the Pavilion by 12:30, because the guests will start arriving at 1:00. And at 1:30, it's go time!" Ken then turned to Foster, and said, "Foster, we're going to need our suits pressed by 12:00." Foster replied, "Of course, sir. Will you be in need of anything else?" Ken replied, "No, Foster."

Ken said "I'd better go check on our groom." Ken went outside, and saw Ryu standing in front of the pond. Ken said, "Hey, buddy. What's on your mind?" Ryu said, "Six months ago…I was so excited about the prospect of being married. It was as though I realized that the fight wasn't everything. And I wonder…have I lost my purpose?"

Ken said, "What do you mean? You thought that your purpose was to travel the world, fighting to be a master?" Ryu said, "I thought that for a long time. But now…I have a new purpose…and that is to be the best husband and man I can for Chun-Li. I haven't lost my purpose…I have gained a new one. And I am sure you felt that, too." Ken said, "Well, all I ever wanted to do was to prove to you that I was as good as you. Maybe…maybe even better than you. But after I met Eliza, it was as though she was the only thing that mattered. And I'm sure that's what's happened with you and Chun-Li. And I'm sure you've made the right decision."

Ryu, smiling, looked out over the pond and said, "Thank you, Ken. I know I can face this wedding now." Ken said, "Good. Now let's get back inside and get ready!"

The time passed…and soon, the men made their way to the Golden Gate Pavilion. Ken introduced Ryu to the priest who would administer the wedding rites. Soon, the guests began to arrive. Ken, Guile, and Guy began to direct the guests to their seats. As the guests arrived, Ryu saw a older gentleman, accompanied by two young men. Ryu walked up to them, and said, "Sifu Gen…your presence honors me." Gen said, "I wish to offer you congratulations, my young friend. You do remember my grandsons, Yun and Yang?" Ryu shook both men's hands, and Gen said, "Ryu…I have a request." Ryu replied, "Of course, sir." Gen said something quietly to him, and Ryu nodded, saying, "I'm sure she'd love that."

It was now 1:00, and the women had arrived. Eliza came up to Ken, and said, "OK, everything is on schedule." Ken replied, "I know. And I was so worried that Ryu wouldn't want to do this. But he's warmed up to it." Ryu came up to Ken and Eliza, and said, "Ken…you mentioned the traditions of a wedding. Have you considered that Chun-Li doesn't have someone to give her to the groom?" Eliza said, "Oh, that's right! She lost her father…"

Ryu said, "Do not worry. I have found her old sifu…after her father died, he was pretty much like a father to her, and I am sure she would love it if he escorted her." Eliza replied, "Oh, that would be great! Where is he?" Ryu pointed out to Eliza where Gen was, and she quickly walked to him. As that happened, a voice said, "Ryu…I'd never thought this would happen."

Ryu turned to see the towering Emperor of Muay Thai, Sagat, standing in front of him. Sagat said, "Today is very special for you. And as such…my honor can wait for another day." Sagat extended a hand, and Ryu shook it. Sagat whispered, "When you can…you know where to find me." Ryu said, "I look forward to it." Eliza then came back out, and said, "OK, Ryu! It's time! You get into position at the front of the pavilion, and we'll all get ready." Ryu went to the front, and as he did, a little girl-Amy, Guile's daughter-came out, sprinkling flower petals on the walkway. The orchestra began to play a light melody-a tune that Ryu recognized as a Chinese love song. A little boy-Ken's son, Mel, came out next, carrying a pillow with the ring. Then Ken came out, with Eliza. They walked up the aisle, and Ken stood next to Ryu, and Eliza stood in a spot where the bride would be. Sakura came next, and she was escorted by Fei-Long. Guile and Cammy followed them, and bringing up the rear of the wedding party was Rose and Guy.

The music then began to play the 'Wedding March'-but this tune was being played with Chinese instruments. And out came the beautiful bride-she was wearing her beautiful white and gold qipao, and her hair had been put up in a bun that was tied with a white ribbon. She had a glowing smile on her face. She reached the front, and took her place beside Ryu. The priest then said, "Please be seated."

Ryu then took Chun-LI's hands, and looked into her eyes. The priest began, "Ladies, gentlemen, and friends…we are here today to join Ryu Hoshi and Chun-Li Xiang together in a lifelong bond of matrimony. Who here is to give the bride?" At that Sifu Gen stood, and said, "I am." The priest continued, "Very well. And is there is man or woman who can give reason that this man and woman should not be wed, then speak."

With the silence as assent, the priest spoke, "With no objection, I shall now recite the vows of marriage. The first is the vow of fidelity. Ryu-do you vow to be always faithful to Chun-Li, and to never put another woman above her?" Ryu replied, "I do." The priest said, "Chun-Li-do you vow to be always faithful to Ryu, and to put no man before him." Chun-Li said, "Yes, I do."

The priest said, "The second is the vow of loyalty. Ryu-do you promise to be loyal and supportive of Chun-Li?" Ryu replied, "I do." "And Chun-Li-do you promise to be loyal and supportive of Ryu?" Chun-Li said, "I do." The priest said, "We now present the rings, and the vows of the groom and bride." Mel walked up, and presented the rings. Ryu picked up a ring, and holding Chun-Li's hand, said, "On this golden band…I promise my love, my heart…my everything to you, Chun-Li. I promise to be the best husband and best man I can be for you. And I promise this to you-for as long as we both live."

He then put the ring on her finger. She took the ring meant for Ryu, and said, "Ryu…my mighty dragon…on this band, I promise to love you with my heart, my soul, and my everything. I promise to be the best woman I can be for you, and I promise to love you for all of the days of my life." She put the ring on his finger. The priest the said, "With the placing of the rings, and by the powered vested in me and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ryu then leaned in and kissed Chun-Li…and the audience erupted in cheers. An audience of men and women who had gathered to witness the world's greatest martial artist and the world's strongest woman join together. They then made their way to the limo, which then escorted them to the reception area. The wedding party was reintroduced, and Ryu and Chun-Li entered the reception hall, to great cheers. The party's emcee announced, "All right, folks, it's time for our couple's first dance!" Ryu said, "Oh…I forgot we had to dance." Chun-Li said, "Don't worry…if you can face down the devil incarnate, then this should be a piece of cake." Ryu then put his hands on her waist, and she put her hands behind his head. They slowly danced with the rest of the wedding party. They broke off, then everyone had dinner. While everyone was enjoying themselves, the emcee announced, "Alright, everyone. All the single women to the floor for the bouquet toss!" Chun-Li turned her back to the group of women, and said, "OK, here I go!" She threw the bouquet, and there was a scrum for it. And out of the scrum-the bouquet had been ripped into three-Sakura had part of it, Cammy had another part of it, and Rose had managed to pick up the rest."

The emcee then said, "OK…now, then, Ryu! Reach and grab that garter!" Chun-Li put her leg on a chair, and Ryu brought his hands up her leg. He found the garter, and pulled it off. Still on his knees, he noticed a group of men had gathered behind him. He then threw the garter behind towards the group, where there was another scrum. A voice called out, "I've got it." Another voice said, "No, I've got it!" They looked and saw Fei-Long and Guy both had a deathgrip on the garter. Guy said, "Friend…how do we settle this?" Ryu said, "While I'd love to see you go at it…this isn't the place. So how about a tie?"

The emcee played some more music, and the guests were invited to dance. Soon, the emcee announced, "It's time for the cake!" Ryu and Chun-Li headed to the cake, and Ryu cut the first piece. Remembering the tradition, he allowed Chun-Li the first bite. She ate some of the cake, and then took the piece and fed Ryu some. Soon, the cake was divided among the guests. Eventually, the wedding party began to break up.

Ryu and Chun-Li headed to the limo, who would drive them to the airport for their honeymoon. Ken said, "Congratulations, buddy!" Ryu replied, "Thank you, Ken! For everything!" Chun-Li hugged Ken, and said, "You went out of your way for us…I don't know how we could ever pay you back for this!" Ken said, "We're friends! You don't have to worry about it. Just enjoy your honeymoon and your lives as husband and wife." They got into the limo, and the vehicle took them to the airport. As it did, Ryu said, "Husband and wife…" He started to laugh, and Chun-Li said, "What is it?"

Ryu said, "Husband and wife! That's what we are! We did it!" Chun-Li said, "Yes, we did! i…" She started to cry, but she said, "I don't believe I've ever been happier." Ryu cupped her chin, and gave her a kiss. He said, "Just wait. You're going to be even happier than this."

As the limo headed to the airport, Chun-Li knew she could believe Ryu. And this brings an end to this story…and what love has brought together…let no man rend asunder…

The End.

And that's that! So...would you like to see a story focusing on Ryu's proposal to Chun-Li? yes? no? Maybe so?

Anyway, fav, comment, and leave feedback! And thank you to all who read this story! It's you that make this possible!


End file.
